


All That's Left

by lily_lovely



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_lovely/pseuds/lily_lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Buffy dies in Season Five, what's left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



**Xander**

He sees her die; it's  
like watching his own heart break.  
He feels so alone.

It's not enough to   
know that it was for the world.  
Her death can't be good.

**Willow**

One, two girls saved, and  
millions of others. Triumph  
melts into terror.

Nothing is worth it   
when all that she hears is blood.  
Her friend's loss rings deep.

**Giles**

Every Slayer has   
a calling: to give death where   
they must. And receive.

But this was _Buffy_,  
no ordinary girl meant  
for a simple fall.

**Spike**

He doesn't feel how   
he thought he would. There's no deep  
anger or sorrow.

All he can see is  
her body; lifeless as dust.  
Now he's lifeless, too.

**Dawn**

Now she's all alone.  
Why does it have to be like   
this? No one can stay.

The worst part about   
fearing solitude is that  
you can't avoid it.

**Tara**

She's safe now; back where  
she belongs. But not Buffy.  
The heroine's gone.

She feels a flash of  
insight: deep, primal. They won't  
survive without her.

**Anya**

Xander carries her.  
She feels weary; there's nothing  
left in her to use.

She tries to picture  
a Buffy-less world. She can't  
see the way of it.


End file.
